


Two men, one kink

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 22 of kinktoberFeet
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Two men, one kink

**Author's Note:**

> I personally hate feet so i chose this prompt to push me out of my comfort zone. Sorry if it's rubbish!
> 
> Also please remember to comment and Kudos if you enjoyed, It feeds my sad soul

Day 22: Feet

Stiles was a complete slut for Derek's feet. Before they started dating, Stiles had only imagined what they looked like. Then out of the blue, Derek started to walk around the loft, barefoot and the arousal that Stiles began pumping out was enough for Derek to not only notice but also ask him out.

His toes were just so hairy and manly, his feet wide but soft.

The first time Derek suggested that Stiles could suck on his toes if he wanted, Stiles came in his pants, mouth stretched obscenely around all four.

The first time he forced Derek in deep enough to trigger his gag reflex over and over, trying to deepthroat the toes, it was Derek that came in his pants.

Stiles cried when he came with Derek's big toe wedged in his ass, his own hand tugging his cock furiously.

He cried even harder after months and months of stretching when he was able to fit Derek's toe down his urethra, sounding himself on Derek's foot, humping it, dragging the toe in and out of his dick until the come spurted out around it.

Stiles came untouched the first time Derek put all four toes into Stiles ass, wiggling them over his prostate as he bounced up and down on them desperately.

Even after three years of dating and one year of being engaged, Stiles and Derek rarely had penis in butt sex. They did sometimes, of course, but it was much more likely that Stiles would wake Derek up with a blowjob while he rutted against Derek's foot in the mornings and then in the evening, Derek would foot fuck him into multiple orgasms then make him suck his own ass juices off his toes while he jerked off.

Most nights Derek would catch his come in his hand and rub it all over his feet for Stiles to lick off.

Their sex life was weird as hell but they loved it and it worked for them.


End file.
